Superman
by annabeth silvers
Summary: Ginny Weasley has always wanted to be a famous singer, ans now she is closer to her dream than ever. But when a Deatheater takes what should have been hers to give, she is changed forever. Rated M for later chapters.


**A/N: this is my first fan fic ever so please be easy on me. Please review my story. Hope you like it! Disclaimer: The only thing in this story that is mine is the plot.**

Chapter 1

Ginny POV

I'm going to tell you a little about myself. I have long, curly, red hair that falls just past my butt. I have big, mocha brown eyes. I have pale skin, even paler than Malfoy's, and more than a few freckles. I have a slender build, but am stronger than I look because of two reasons. One: If you grow up living with six brothers, you learn how to take care of yourself. Two: I have played quidich all my life. I have a very loving family, and we stick up for each other when we are in trouble. I'm not short, but I'm not tall either. I will be going into my sixth year at Hogwarts. I, in my professor's words, excel at anything I try, including sports. I'm a favorite among the teachers, but not a teachers' pet. When I graduate I hope to become a famous singer. Anyways, I am not what you would call a 'girly-girl', but I'm not a tom-boy either. Oh, and one more thing, if you mess with me, I'll make you wish your mother never met your father. This is me: Ginerva Molly Olivia Elizabeth Weasley. That is my full name, but you can call me Ginny.

**Draco POV**

I'm not really one to share about myself, but I'm open to new things. I have medium-long hair that is almost white and falls just to my ears. I have steely-grey eyes. My skin is very pale. I am skinny, but not weak. In fact, I am very muscular. I am very tall. I will be going into my seventh year at Hogwarts. I am an A+ student in all of my classes and am very good at any sport I try. When I graduate I hope to become a healer. I hate my father, but am very close to my mother. Most people think I want to be just like my father, but I don't. Also, most people think I am a death eater, or will become one soon. This, also, is not true. I am secretly a member of the order of the phionix. There are many things that people don't know about me. There are also many things people assume about me. This is me: Draco Lucius Orion Malfoy. That is my full name, but you can call me Draco.

**Ginny POV**

Ginny was out with her three best friends, Hermione, Luna, and Penny, out for a night on the town during summer vacation. They were going shopping for outfits then clubbing. They were all wearing mini dresses. Ginny's was green, Hermione's was dark purple, Luna's was gold, and Penny's was blue. They walked into a club that was called Privilege.

(A/N: I know, bad name, but work with me.) When they walked in they saw a sign that basically said that anyone could walk up on stage and sing any song they want.

"Ginny you should sing, you _are _the best singer at Hogwarts." Penny said.

"No I'm not." She said, which she knew was not true. She had been singing since she could talk.

" Sing." Luna said. "Maybe that mystery guy you won't tell us anything about is here. This is _the most _popular club in London." "Fine, I'll sing, but what will I sing?" she asked, giving to her friends.

"Sing that new song you just finished writing." Hermione suggested. "I loved it when you sang it to us." "Me too." Said Penny and Luna at the same time.

Ginny walked up to the stage to ask how she could sign up. "Just walk on stage dear." said a woman who had hair a color of blond that she knew only two other people to have. And she wasn't Luna.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Ginny asked surprised. "You are the owner?"

"Ginny, dear, how nice to see you." Narcissa Malfoy said happily. "You're up now." She said smiling."Good luck." Ginny smiled back.

When she walked on stage she felt the usual rush that she felt when she was about to sing. As she started she felt all her cares melting away.

"There's a little secret  
I would like to tell you  
There's a book of lies  
I know they'll try to sell you  
And they'll try, and they'll try  
To convince you to buy you need 'em  
So the next time you're down  
Look inside not around.

I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can justify all the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me  
And I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself.

I have searched the world to find  
There's nothing better  
Then when me, myself and I  
Can come together  
And I know for a fact  
There's a spirit I lack or defend  
Yeah I've been through it all  
Just to find in the end

I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can justify all the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me  
And I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself.

Do you ever wonder  
How anything can make you cry  
Have yourself discover  
That the pain you feel  
Is the pain that you deny in your life  
So open up your eyes

You can bless yourself  
There's no need for someone else  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can bless myself  
There's no need for someone's help  
There's no one to blame  
There's no one to save you but yourself  
I can justify all the mistakes in my life  
It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me  
And I'll survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself.  
I will survive  
'Cause I have blessed myself"

As Ginny finished the song the crowd cheered. "You guys want another?" she asked smiling. They cheered louder. "Ok, you asked for it." She said. "This song I wrote for a school crush. Hope you like it." She started singing.

Tall, dark and super manly Puts papers in his briefcase and drives away To save the world or go to work It's the same thing to me  
He's got his father's eyes, his mother 's ambition I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him

I hang on every word you say  
You'll smile and say "How are you?" And I'll say, "Just fine" I always forget to tell you I love you I'll love you forever

I watched Superman fly away You've got a busy day today Go save the worldI'll be around

I watched Superman fly away Come back, I'll be with you someday I'll be right here on the ground When you come back down

Tall, dark and beautiful He's complicated, he's irrational But I hope someday he'll take me away And save the day, yeah

Something in his deep grey eyes has me saying He's not all bad like his reputation And I can't hear one single word they say  
And you'll leave, got places to be And I'll be okay I always forget to tell you I love you I loved you from the very first day

I watched Superman fly away You've got a busy day today Go save the world I'll be around  
And I watched Superman fly away Come back, I'll be with you someday I'll be right here on the ground When you come back down

And I watch you fly around the world And I hope you don't chase another girl Don't forget, don't forget about me  
I'm far away, but I'll never let you go I'm lovestruck and looking out the window Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be

Right here wishing the flowers were from you Wishing the card was from you Wishing the call was from you 'Cause I've loved you from the very first day

I watched Superman fly away You've got a busy day today Go save the world I'll be around forever and ever

I watched Superman fly away I swear, I'll be with you someday I'll be right here on the ground When you come back down  
Come back down."

When Ginny stopped singing the crowd roared. She walked off the stage smiling. Mrs. Malfoy hugged her and said "You were amazing. I would like to talk to you in my office." Ginny was lead into a large back room. "sit." Mrs. Malfoy said. "I would like to offer you a job." She said bluntly.

"Mrs. Malfoy-"

"Please call me Narcy. You would be paid well and you would only have to sing on weekends." "What I was going to say was that you didn't have to pay me and that I'll work whenever you wanted me to."

"Deal, but you will be paid." said Narcy.

When Ginny got home she fell back on her bed and whispered to herself "I have a job."

Well I hope you like it. Please review an don't go easy on me. I won't post another chapter until I get a review, so I would hurry.


End file.
